The Curse of the White Coven
by thearieswriter
Summary: Three witches have put a curse on their ex-lovers thinking that the lovers are the ones who killed them. The three witches have sworn revenge on the ones they once called lovers, but the lovers are trying to prove their innocence. Can the lovers succeed? And can they win the three witches' hearts back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own NOTHING! Characters belong to their creator Kazuki Takahashi! The point of view of this chapter is anonymous until the end of the story! If you want to find out who she is read away!**

**This story is Rated T as in for seventeen and up!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

When I gain consciousness, I feel like I'm being suffocated. There is hardly any clean air for me to breathe in. All I could breathe in is the thick black smoke created from the burning flames around me. I begin to cough violently, chocking on some of the blood that forcefully finds its way up my throat and out of my mouth.

My body feels like it's burning along with the wood that's being consumed and turned to ash by the flames. The flames haven't touched me, yet the burning feeling causes me agonizing pain. _I have to get away, before I'm burned alive._ I think frighteningly to myself.

If there was a choice on which way I wouldn't die, it would be burnt to the stake. I feel my wrists tied together, behind me with a thick strong rope. My arms are bounded to the wooden pole I'm against with the same thick strong rope they used on my wrists. I begin to tug a struggle against the rope, trying to make it snap.

My arms still ache from all those times my prison guards beat me to a bloody pulp. Even so despite my exhaustion, I can't give up. I have to keep fighting for my life. Each second I waist not fighting the flames that threaten to kill me draw closer.

I feel my ropes begin to break some skin on my wrists but they loosen. Just a little more struggling, the ropes will break, and then I'm free. The smoke clears up a bit and I'm able to see a crowd of people in front of a wooden stage looking up at me with many expressions. All are very different, and hold different meanings

Some are happiness from those who hated me. Some are sadness from those who knew me. Some are anger from those who loved and cared for me as a child. Some expressions were sympathetic from those who understood me as a person.

As I'm looking at the crowd I notice the one thing that could put fear and panic in my heart at this very moment. Where were my sisters? I couldn't spot my older sister Mai or my younger sister Mana anywhere! Oh please don't let them be beside me!

I wouldn't be able to bare the fact that they're being burnt to the stake alongside me. I slowly and fearfully turn my head to the left side, and I already wish I didn't. There was my adopted twenty four year old older sister Mai, tied to a wooden post just like me. I do the same action with my right side and make the same wish I did before. There tied to a post just like Mai and I was my eighteen year old adopted little sister Mana.

Tears begin to well my eyes at the sight. Even though the flames draw closer to my bare legs and arms nothing could compare to the pain and guilt I have in my heart for the situation I have put my sisters in. _This is my entire fault! I was so foolish to believe in the emotion called love! _

I stop struggling with the ropes and stare at the fire burning in front of me. I don't deserve to live. My sisters are going to be burned because of me. _'My sisters are going to die all because of me.'_

I think bitterly to myself as the tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I look at my sister Mai again, wishing that I would have listened to what she told me before. I regret not heeding her words. She is my sister not by blood but she is still my sister and she tried to warn me but I did not listen.

I was too blind by the cursed emotion normal humans call love. The emotion that is the cause of all witches and warlocks deaths, it is why we call it the blinding curse. Three out of five witches fall for the emotion that is when the curse begins. As the emotions grows so does the curse.

If the emotion grows so strong that that the witch or one of the three witches out of a coven ends up bearing a child the curse ends with all three being burnt or hanged to their deaths. The one bearing the child…is always the one to be killed first. I didn't believe in the curse at first and I certainly didn't want to believe that people would kill the one with a child inside her womb first. My wants however were crushed with my heart the moment my eyes opened and saw the flames that were in front of them.

I hear a gasp on my left side I turn to see Mai has awakened and is watching me burn alive with wide horrified eyes. She begins to scream to the top of her lungs at the guards on each on sides of the wooden stage steps to put my fire out. She begs them to spare my life, and soon I hear my little sister Mana repeating the same actions. It brings new tears to my eyes when I see them both begin to weep for me.

I don't want them to weep for me. It's my fault that they are here about to burn with me. I did this to them, it's my fault we're in raggedy white night gowns tied to wood posts. We weren't rich but we weren't poor either, we had a pretty decent lifestyle. Just as our mother wanted us to, we grew up close and loving towards one another.

When one needed help the other two would do anything in their power to give a hand. We never were scornful towards one another, nor did we ever say we hate each other. We did have our disagreements but we always settled them. I snap when they beg the guards to take their lives instead.

"Stop, please I beg the both of you. I do not deserve your tears but the one thing I don't deserve the most is your begging's on saving my life." I sob out my voice sounding raspy because of the smoke inhaling I did. The fire begins to burn me as it draws close, just a little more and I'll be burning with the wood.

"Sister, don't say that! You have too much to live for you to say you don't deserve our tears or our begging!" Mana says in an enraged voice, I could tell her rage is not toward me but toward the people who put us in our situation. Mana is hardly ever angered; she has a very calm and happy demeanor.

When she is angered she is the second person who puts the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned' to shame. The first person is Mai or so I hear. I've never seen Mai lose control of her temper, _ever. _Nor have I seen Mana lose complete control of her temper.

If these two lose their temper now, not only will they be sentenced guilty and set a flame just like me but they would kill every person here. They'll lose control of their powers, when that happens, we won't be able to cast the spell we need to protect the child. They need to stay alive. They need to live for me.

"Mai, Mana, I'm asking you two to stop crying and control your tempers! Please, stop begging for my life! It's…too late…to save…me." I say in a distant voice as the fire begins to burn and turn me to ash along with the wood post.

It feels painful but not as painful as I imagined. I look at the clear blue sky and new tears form in my eyes _'I'm sorry mother and father…I couldn't keep my promise to the both of you.' _ My legs begin to burn first and I let out a painful scream as the tears role down my cheeks.

"Sister, no don't die!" Mana screams in a sob as endless tears drip from her chin. "Is there _anything_ that we can do to prevent your death from happening?" Mai asks in a lost and very distant sounding voice.

I turn towards her and give her a sad smile. "No, there is nothing you or Mana could do to prevent me from dying." They both completely break down in sobs. I have to tell them the truth now.

"There is nothing you two could do to save me, but there is something you two could do to save the child that is growing inside me." I say in a hopeful voice. I hear a collection of gasps from my sisters and the crowd. Everyone who has ever knew, cared or loved me breaks down in tears, this shocks me.

"You're…with child?" Mai asks in a shocked voice. I give her a shy smile and nod, her mouth drops open, and despite my position her face expression makes me smile. _"How _are you with child_?"_ Mai asks in a shrieking voice.

I give Mai a disbelieving look. The fire begins to burn my body more and I give another painful scream. "Put out the fire that woman burning is with child! You're killing an innocent child!"

I look into the crowd with disbelief. Who on earth is defending me? I see a boy around the age of twenty three, a year older than me trying to fight through the guards. He has long white hair as pure as snow, with sharp chocolate brown eyes.

"Bakura this trial has absolutely nothing to do with you. Go back into the crowd and watch the witches or should I say witch and the bastard child inside her burn. There's an obvious reason why the father didn't stick around and raise the child with the mother." The guard on the right says coldly while looking over his shoulder towards me.

It makes me flinch, and the words he just spat out made me feel like someone just stabbed me straight in my heart. Maybe, the words he said hurt me so bad was because it was the truth? As much as I hate to think this, maybe the guards are right. Maybe there is a reason why the father of my child put me to burn.

"You're right maybe there is a reason why the father abandoned that woman up there, but not because she's a witch. Maybe it's because she's with child that the father put her to burn. The father wanted to get rid of the child, because maybe the father of the child is your very own prince!" Bakura exclaims with absolute rage in his voice.

There are shocked gasps and hushed mummers from everyone in the crowd. Even the guards look completely stunned. My eyes widen at Bakura's words. How did he know?

"How do you know about that? Who are you?" I shout at Bakura in question. He finally manages to push through the guards and get on the stage in front of me.

'_He's very handsome.' _I think as I feel my cheeks flush a guards push the boy with white hair down. They try to restrain him but the boy named Bakura fights them off with great strength.

"Stop getting involved Bakura! You're not in a higher position than the king or the prince to stop an execution!" One of the guards says. Bakura gives him a glare.

"That is true but even so I will stop this execution from happening! She doesn't deserve this torture!" Bakura says regarding towards me. He is a kind person and he shall be rewarded for his kindness.

I silently chant a spell in Greek. _**'Spirits of the flame I ask for your assistants. In order to repay this boy for his kindness towards my sisters and I, let him live a long happy life in this lifetime and the next.'**_ Bakura's aura changes a bit, he takes notice and looks at me with a shocked expression.

_Ah, now I see what's going on. This boy is a warlock. He's a kind one as well, how rare. _I think to myself.

"Why did you do that, my lady?" Bakura asks in a whisper as if this is a secret for me and him. I smile shyly at him. "It's a gift, because you were kind to me."

One of the guards sneaks up behind Bakura and pushes him off the stage. The other restrains his hands behind is back with rope. "You want to defend the witches?" The guard restraining Bakura asks coldly.

"Now you could die with them! Listen up; Bakura is to be executed right after the three witches are killed." The guard shouts harshly at the crowd as he glares at them. "The punishment will go the same for anyone who will try to defend or protect them!"

The fire begins to rise on my body, and I give an agonizing scream, shutting my eyes tightly because of the pain. "Please I'm asking this of the both of you. Help me save my child." I say in a distress voice.

The fire begins to burn me more and I could feel my baby's aura feeling pain. "Please, I know it isn't born yet but I love this child! I'm its mother and I want to protect it with my life." I begin gasping as I put some of my magic to protect my baby for a little longer.

"Please it's all I'm asking of you Mai and Mana!" I say in a begging voice. "Okay little sister but only on one condition!" Mai says in a strict voice.

I knew that was coming. She's furious with me and I can tell so is Mana. "I'll do anything, just save my child!" I say in a pained voice.

"We die alongside you!" Mana says in a determined voice, I look over to her with a shocked expression. Her green eyes are burning with the water element she holds inside her. I could tell that Mai's eyes are burning with the wind element; I could sense it raging in her aura.

I could see I have no choice but to agree to their terms if I want to save my child. I would do anything to save my child! I nod my head at Mai to give my answer. All three of us begin to chant the spell in Greek.

As we finish the spell we see three cloaked figures running towards the crowd. There long brown hooded cloaks hide their faces well. The fire rises higher on my body and I feel myself beginning to die. I can no longer scream in pain for I do not have the voice for it.

"Get out of the way! Let us through!" The cloaked figure in the middle yells. I look at the middle figure through hazy vision.

'_His voice it sounds familiar. It's a bit too familiar to my heart, but why?' _The thought makes me frown and makes tears of sadness fill my eyes. The fire begins to go up my waist but I know my baby is safe.

The thought brings peace to my heart. The one thing in the world that I love as much as my sisters is safe. Suddenly the idea of dying doesn't seem so bad. I have something to look forward to and that something is my baby.

The three cloaked figures are fighting off another group of guards. It's as if they're trying to get to my sisters and I. The question is, why? Who are those three?

They defeat the group of guards with ease and continue running towards us. "Damn it set the other two witches afire! Burn them to the ground!" The guard restraining Bakura shouts at the guard on the stage.

"No!" The two cloaked figures on each side of the middle one shouts. _'Their voices sound familiar as well.' _Suddenly I can hear my sisters' screams of agony. It causes me to be yanked out of my peaceful wondering state.

They're being burnt alongside me now. Their screams of pain echo throughout the land. I can feel their pain. It angers me.

It causes hatred to build up inside my heart. Hatred the strongest emotion besides love a witch could feel. The emotion I swore I never would feel, but my heart as been shattered, and my sisters are being killed so, my promise to never feel hatred has been broken. I feel hatred and it's all because of _him._

"I want to do the curse. Mai and Mana, I want to do the curse." I say in a dark tone, I can barely recognize my own voice. Even though I'm not looking at them I could tell their looking at me shocked.

I was the one who was against the curse when they suggested it. I wanted to forgive and let go of the sadness that _he_ caused. However I now see, _he _has taken too much happiness away from me. He has taken my child and sisters away from me.

For that, I will never forgive him. "Let's do the spell then." Mai says in a toneless voice. It doesn't shock me.

"You both do realize that this will be our last spell in this lifetime, right? Mana says in a toneless voice as well. "We're well aware of that Mana." I say in an emotionless voice.

"Are you sure about this, sister?" Mana asks me a bit concern in her voice. She has never seen me at my breaking point. "I am sure, Mana, I have never been surer in my life."

I say through gritted teeth. "Alright, it's settled than. Are you both ready?" Mai asks us. Mana and I both nod our heads.

"_**Spirits of the wind, water and fire, hear our plea! We lay a curse upon three, who have deceived us." **_ We all chant as one. We let Mana go first because she's the one with the least amount of hatred.

"_**I lay a curse with the waters upon Mahado, the priest who defied his vows to me!" **_Mana chants loudly. _**"We lay a curse upon the man who put the witch of the waters, Mana to burn!" **_We all finish Mana's part of the spell in perfect sync.

It's Mai's turn now; she has the second strongest hatred in the group. _**"I lay a curse with the winds upon Jonouchi, the man who betrayed my trust!" **_Mai chants loudly. _**"We lay a curse on the man who put the witch of the winds, Mai to burn!"**_

We finish Mai's part in perfect sync as well. The three cloaked figures that were running towards us come to a complete halt. The two on the sides of the middle one are now on one knee groaning in agony. This confuses me; they couldn't be in pain from the spell unless they were the one we are laying the curse on.

It's my turn to say my part of the spell; I'm the witch with the strongest hatred out of us three. _**"I lay a curse with the flames of fire on Atem, the man who defied his vows, betrayed my trust, broke my heart, and took the one thing I cared about as much as my sisters!" **_ The flames around my sisters and I rise at the sound of my voice, I feel my aura grow stronger. _**"We lay a curse upon Atem the prince of Egypt, who put the witch of fire Anzu, to burn." **_

My sisters and I break free of our ropes and wood post. We run towards each other and join hands in a circle, I'm facing everyone in the crowd but I pay them no mind, I have to finish the final part of the spell with my sisters. We all focus our auras in the center of our circle.

"_**We put these men to burn, we put these men to suffer, let them feel all of our sadness and all of our sufferings! Let them feel our broken hearts and the depths of our hatred for them!" **_We all chant together in sync. I now hear all three cloaked figures groaning in agonizing pain, and I know its Mahado, Jonouchi and Atem.

"Anzu, please stop!" I hear Atem beg. _'You three deserve all the pain that you are feeling and two thousand years more of it! You could all burn and rot in the depths of hell!' _

"_**They shall not die, no death would be a reward, they will live until we say they could die. We shall hold their lives in the palms of our hands. They shall suffer for as long as we want under the name of the witches of the elements!" **_We finally finish the curse.

We now hold each other's hands preparing for the end result of the curse. Our bodies all go aflame leaving not a trace of us only ash. Our souls have not past on; they are just asleep until we are reborn again. So now all we have to do is keep waiting until we all live again. Until then we sleep.

**Chapter end!**

**Now you guys know it was Anzu's point of view, don't worry the rest of the story will be third person point of view. I just couldn't bring myself to write this in third person, it didn't seem to write itself like it did in first person. **

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you think I should continue? Leave me your thoughts, and please be kind this is my first fanfiction. Flames are NOT welcome! **

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Rage and sadness

Chapter 2: An older sister's rage a little sister's sadness

Anzu Mazaki woke up with a flaming jolt going through her body. Her body drenched in sweat as she tried to calm her frantic heart beat and catch her breath. She had an almost irresistible impulse to scream out in horror from the nightmare she just had. The nightmare she has been having since she turned eighteen.

She was now twenty two, and still having that same haunting nightmare. Anzu slowly sat up making the quilt that kept her warm through this winter night fall to her waist. _'Why do I keep having this nightmare? It isn't normal!'_

Anzu closes her eyes in frustration and runs her right hand's fingers through her sweaty bangs; her heart beat slowly becomes calm again. When they open again the azure orbs show a flame that wants to consume and be set free but is being chained down. She closes her eyes again, listening to the silence that fills her apartment bedroom. Her breathing becomes normal and she could feel her mind clear.

'_It's just a dream and it's not real, I'm here safe in my home.' _ Anzu thinks reassuring herself of her safety. _**'You think you're safe, but you're not, don't be fooled so easily Anzu!' **_A male voice shouts in Anzu's head, echoing in her eardrums.

Anzu's eyes snap open in horror; she puts her hand over her mouth as she feels bile rise up in her throat. She quickly makes her way out of bed and rushes out of her room into the bathroom. The toilet becomes her new best friend. She lies on her side on her white tiled bathroom floor curled into a ball. She lets out a couple shallow breaths as her face lost some of its color.

'_What the hell was that? Am I going crazy?' _Anzu closes her eyes again trying to calm herself again. A familiar pair of amethyst colored eyes appears in her mind, this causes bile to rise up and the toilet continues to be a great friend to Anzu.

When Anzu is done emptying her stomach contents, she doesn't even bother to try to calm herself down. Anzu wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She grabs the star shaped pendent around her neck and holds it to her heart with trembling hands. She lets out a few shaky breathes.

Somewhere else in domino two women were watching Anzu through a big black pot of water in the center of the little living room with great frustration. A blond in particular was pacing around in circles as she let out curses in Greek. It was Mai, she was wearing a white no sleeve shirt with her favorite purple jacket and blue jeans. Her wavy blond hair was loose as always.

Mana looks up from the fashion magazine she's reading. "Getting frustrated is not going to make her remember us or them any faster Mai." Mana says in a bored tone as she sits on the red sofa with one leg crossed over the other. She was wearing a light spring green dress, with short sleeves and green flats; her blonde hair was loose as well and went past her shoulders

Mana's appearance had changed drastically when she was born in this life, Mai almost didn't recognize her when she found her. Instead of having brown hair and tanned skin like she did in her last life, Mana now had blonde hair and pale skin. Mai looked exactly the same as the last time, same blonde hair, same purple eyes, same everything. Anzu looked exactly the same as well.

She flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine out of boredom as her oldest sister continued to rant and curse. All of Mai's cursing and yelling was giving Mana an extreme headache. _You'd think she would've learned how to channel and let out her anger through her magic, but no she chooses to make my head suffer!_ Mana thinks annoyed.

"Cursing isn't going to help either, all this stress you're putting on yourself is going to cause you wrinkles." Mana says looking up from the magazine still bored. "Oh, shut up Mana! I don't see you doing anything to make Anzu remember us!"

"It's because I know she needs time to cope, out of the three of us Anzu was the one who was hurt the most." Mana says in a very annoyed tone. "We were all hurt Mana!" Mai shouts at her as she finally stops pacing around.

"We were all hurt and betrayed by someone we loved!" Mai shouts angrily as tears fill her eyes. Mana finally looks up from the magazine infuriated. As she puts the magazine on the black wood coffee table she closes her eyes and lets out a heavy breath, in an attempt to calm herself down.

When she opens her eyes you could see the anger boiling in them. "Maybe you don't understand the differences in the ways we were hurt Mai. You only got your trust betrayed by the man you used to love, I'm not saying that it's not something to be angry about but compared to what Anzu went through your anger is towards something very small." Mana says in an angered tone.

Mai clenches her fist at Mana's words. They struck a chord with her. "So what you're saying is that Anzu's feelings are more important than our revenge?" Mai asks her tone raw with old fury.

Mana gets up walks over to Mai and looks her straight in the eye. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Mai. Do you want to know why? It's because I saw how broken Anzu's heart was when we were casting that damn curse two thousand years ago!"

While the two argue they don't notice that they left one of their living room windows wide open. A figure quietly sneaks in and leans on the wall. He has his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smirk on his face. He briefly wonders how long it would take for the two bickering sisters to take notice to his presence as he listens to them argue.

Mana shouts at Mai, her anger finally taking over. "We were all heartbroken Mana, even you were! Or have you forgotten because you were feeling so much pity towards Anzu!" Mai shouts back at Mana, her anger beginning to flare up rivaling Mana's.

A hard slap sound filled the room; Mai looked shocked as she felt her right cheek begin to swell up. Mana had tears cascade down her cheeks out of anger as her left hand began to sting from the strike. "It is you who I feel pity for Mai!" Mana shouts at her, no longer holding her temper back.

Mai holds a hand to her red swelling cheek as she continues to look at Mana with shock. Mana had never struck anyone before, not even in her past life. So for Mana to strike her was very shocking. Mana had almost lost her temper and that was very life threatening, so Mai kept her mouth shut and listened to what Mana had to say.

Mana's clenched fists were trembling and her green eyes were burning. "I'm so sick of you undermining Anzu's pain and feelings! You and I got our hearts broken and trusts betrayed, I admit it hurts me to think about it and yes I want revenge! However neither of us was with a child inside us when we burned our bodies to ash!"

The figure frowns at Mana's words as she yelled at Mai. An innocent woman and an innocent child were killed. It was partly his fault and nobody knew so he was living with guilt. However he is also after something at the moment and nothing was going to get in his way.

Mana takes in a shaky breath as her eyes filled with new tears for her second older sister, remembering the way Anzu begged Mai and her to save the child she was holding inside her. "Neither of us could feel that child's aura being in pain! Neither of us could feel that child dying because we weren't carrying it, Anzu was!" Mana shouts to the top of her lungs.

Mana takes in another shaky breath; her clenched fists still were trembling as her sides. "Anzu was a mother Mai! How could you possibly compare you getting your trust betrayed, to Anzu losing her baby?" Mana asks in a sobbing voice.

Mai lets Mana's question sink in, and tears fill her eyes as guilt finds its way in her heart. _How could I compare losing trust to losing a child? Is this what two thousand years of hatred has brought me to?_ Mai covers her mouth and sinks to her knees.

She literally begins to feel disgusted with herself. Mai begins to sob uncontrollably as endless streams of tears fall down her cheeks. Mana kneels down to Mai and hugs her, tears continue falling down her cheeks as well. They both stay like that for awhile letting out sobs of sorrow.

When their sobs quiet down Mana starts to talk calmly. "I know you're angry at Atem Mahado and Jounouchi. I know you yearn for Anzu to remember us as well but you cannot rush her to awake. It could cause much damage to her physically mentally and emotionally." Mana says sadly, hating her own words for she herself missed her second older sister very much.

"Why can't she remember us? We both remembered the moment we hit the ages we died, but Anzu she didn't. She's about to turn a year older than the age she died and she hasn't showed any other sign of remembering but the nightmare she keeps having." Mai says in a frightened tone.

Mana begins to feel terrified as well. "Mana, if Anzu doesn't remember anything before the time she hits the age twenty three, we're all as good as dead. Jounouchi, Atem and Mahado will find us and they are going to kill us." Mai says with a trembling tone.

"Anzu wouldn't let that happen, you know that as well as I do. There has got to be a reason why she isn't waking up, maybe there was a glitch in the spell. Or maybe one of us didn't say our part correctly." Mai breaks away from the hug and shakes her head sadly.

"I check and looked over the spell over a dozen times Mana, there was no side effect and we all said our parts correctly." Mana looks at her with a worried expression. "Are you saying that Anzu may be gone?" Mai nods her head sadly; Mana covers her mouth out of shock as new tears fill her green eyes.

"No she can't be gone! Not Anzu!" Mana says in a sob, curling into a ball. Mai hugs Mana protectively. Mana curses and screams through her tears of sadness, most are hard to make out because their being muffled by Mai's shoulder.

"I hate them; I hate those three so damn much! They did this to us, they killed us! Now Anzu might be gone because of them too!" Mana shouts while she sobs uncontrollably, her hatred grows towards the three Mai Anzu and she put a curse on.

"I might be able to help your sister in her situation." Says a deep calm voice from behind Mana, it makes Mai and Mana jump. They immediately go into their attack stances. Both their hands aiming at the intruder, Mana's hands were glowing green while Mai's hands were glowing gray.

A boy with long white hair and sharp brown eyes was leaning against the black boiling pot. He was wearing a white and blue stripe shirt with short sleeves, with dark blue jeans and brown heavy shoes that sort of looked like hiking boots. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Mai and Mana. Mai and Mana narrowed their eyes dangerously at him.

They were not pleased that this stranger had the nerve to enter their home without their permission. "Who are you? Are you one of Atem's men?" Mai asks in an enraged voice, her temper was reaching its dangerous limits.

The boy with the white hair doesn't answer Mai and continues to stare at the two sisters with a blank expression. _It seems they don't remember me. I wonder if they could guess who I am._ Bakura thinks to himself as he continues to stare at Mai and Mana.

This annoyed both Mai and Mana; this was an unwelcome guest in their home. "My older sister asked you a question, now I'm going to ask nicely and if you don't answer I will kill you. Who the hell are you?" Mana asks in an equally enraged voice.

The boy just stares at Mana for a moment as if pondering to answer her question. "My name is Bakura." He says plainly as if he was bored. Mai and Mana now dropped their attack positions and look at Bakura with complete shock.

"Wait a minute, now I remember you! You're that boy who tried to save us Anzu and her baby two thousand years ago." Bakura smirks at Mai's outburst. The look on her and Mana's face was completely priceless.

"Wait he's the hot guy that stood up for us?" Mana asks in a shocked voice, looking at Bakura with amazed eyes. "How the hell is he still alive?" Mana asks in an amazed voice, she had an amazed sparkle in her eyes, like a child seeing candy for the first time.

"The reason why I'm alive is thanks to your sister, she casted a spell that gave me eternal life and happiness. I would like to repay her for that and show her that she has my eternal gratitude, but only if you two lovely ladies would let me." Bakura says bowing in a gentlemen manner. Mai and Mana turn their gazes towards each other, both questioning one another if they should trust Bakura.

They both smile and nod their head; Mai crosses her arms behind her back and stands up straight. "Alright Bakura, you are allowed to go near our sister and try to bring back her memory. However you must do this carefully, because forcefully making Anzu remember may shatter her mind and put her in a coma state forever." Mai says carefully explaining the rules.

Bakura shoots up from his bowing position with a huge smirk on his face. He then rushes up to Mana and Mai and embraces them. This shocks both Mai and Mana; it also causes Mana to flush red. When Bakura releases them out of the hug he bows to them in a gentlemen manner again.

"Thank you two so much, I promise you both you won't regret this." Bakura says in a grateful voice. "We better not Bakura, we will be watching very closely so if you do something to hurt Anzu we will kill you without hesitation." Mai says in a sweet but threatening tone.

Bakura nods his head understandingly, knowing far too well from the rumors he heard off the streets that Mai's death threats were never empty. She always fulfilled her threats and that's what made Bakura slightly fearful of her. He could tell she knew of his fear for her cause of the smirk she wore on her face. He turns to leave but Mana stops him at the last second.

"Hold on Bakura, I have one more question for you before you leave." Mana says in a serious tone, this causes Mai and Bakura to look t her curiously. _Mana is never serious unless it is something truly important. _Mai thinks curiously as she continues to stare at Mana.

Mana has a very serious look on her face with her arms crossed over her chest. Mai and Bakura wait patiently for her question looking at her with anxious eyes. "Are you single? If you are, want to go out on a date?" Mana asks in a flirting voice.

Mai smacks her forehead, while Bakura sweat drops. _Here I thought she was going to be serious._ Mai thinks annoyed. "I'm sorry Mana, that's very sweet, but I'm interested in someone else."

Bakura says in a nervous tone, Mana giggles at his nervousness. "Relax, Bakura I was just kidding around with you. Besides I know you like my sister, that's why you want to help her remember." Mana says while smirking at him.

"Am I right?" Mana asks with a wink, Bakura's cheeks flush light pink at Mana's question and he begins to stutter in denial. Mai smirks at this and Mana's smirk grows. _Looks like I hit the nail right on the head. _Mana thinks smugly.

_Anzu's pretty lucky, Bakura's a handsome guy and I think he's about her age. If not he's probably a year older. She always did attract the attentions of a good man, ninety nine percent of the guys she dated were pretty good but she said she didn't feel a special spark with them. _Mai thinks sadly, she never understood why Anzu was hell bent on finding true love.

So, Anzu never settled down sometimes Mai and Mana would tease her about how Anzu was going to be the one to marry last out of the three f them. Boy how right they were. "Miss Mai? May I go now?" Bakura asks Mai snapping her out of her dazed state.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Bakura you may go now." Mai says her eyes still having that far away look in them. Bakura nods his head and leaves out the window he snuck in through. Once he's gone Mana goes over to the window, closes it and seals it with a spell.

She rubs her arms from the cold winter wind she just felt. She notices Mai as a worried expression mixed with a bit of anger and nervousness. "What is it Mai? Mana asks curiously, she wonders if Bakura's presence made Mai uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong? Did Bakura make you uncomfortable?" Mana asks in a worried voice. Mai snaps out of her thoughts and lets out a heavy sigh as she sits down on the red silk cushion sofa.

"It's not his presence that made me uncomfortable." Mai says in a frustrated tone, Mana raises a confused eyebrow at this. "Then what is bothering you?" Mana asks in a confused tone.

"His aura is what bothers me." Mai says in an irritated tone. "I don't get it, what irritates you about his aura?" Mana asks getting frustrated with her sister.

"What irritates me about his aura is the fact that I wasn't able to sense it." Mai says in an angered voice, Mana tilts her head to the side still not understanding what Mai meant. "Mana, think about it, there were two witches here you and me. How is it that neither of us was able to sense his aura?"

Mana puts her finger to her chin and goes into deep thought. _Mai's right, the both of us are very powerful witches, so how was he able to sneak in without being noticed. His aura was pretty strong as well._ Mana begins to feel irritated and angered as well.

"I wonder what he overheard us saying." Mana says while rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm her nerves down. "He probably heard everything we said, everything about our deaths, everything about Anzu and everything about our hatred for those three bastards." Mai says in an exhausted voice.

"Great, could this get any worse?" Mana asks in a sarcastic tone. "Well, he could have been secretly working with Jounouchi, Atem, and Mahado to spy on us but luckily that's not the case." Mai says in a relieved tone as she closes her eyes out of tiredness.

Mana gives her a panicked look after those words are spoken. "Mai, if we couldn't sense this boy's aura that that means he could hide the aura's that linger on him. He could have been working for those three when he attempted to save Anzu's life!" Mana says in a panicked voice

Mai's eyes shot open at Mana's words realizing that they could be true. "I really hope you're wrong about that Mana." Mai says running over to their big black pot to see if Anzu was alright. She put the tip of her index finger in the water and began to spin the boiling water in circles.

"_**Show me my first younger sister Anzu, witch of the element fire**_." Mai chants to the water of the pot as her purple eyes begin to glow gray for a brief moment. Mai removes the tip of her index finger and the waters stills for a moment. Then ripples begin to form and Anzu's image appears in the water.

She's sitting next to her apartment toilet holding the star pedant that Mai left on her doorstep on Anzu's sixteenth birthday. Mai gave her the pendent so when Anzu awoke from her two thousand year slumber Anzu would have immediate access to her powers without any difficulties. It also would let Mai or Mana know if Anzu was in any type of danger in her slumbering state,

Right now it seemed like Anzu was having a panic attack after having a premonition of her past life. It was right when she died, when Anzu was begging Mana and Mai herself to save her unborn child. It brought rage inside Mai's heart to see her sister like this, to see her frightened the way she was. Mai put both her hand palms over Anzu's water image and began chanting a nerve calming spell.

When she sees Anzu's expression change from panicked and scared to calm and peaceful, she smiles. _My sister is going to sleep peacefully tonight. Those memories are not going to haunt her again. _Mai thinks as she puts a peace dreaming spell on Anzu.

Mai than wipes away Anzu's image in the water, and the water goes still and gray. The flame beneath the pot dies out and the wood's ash that was beneath the pot disappears as soon as Mai snaps her fingers. "How is she?" Mana asks in a concerned voice as Mai sits down next to her on the red sofa.

"She was having another panic attack." Mai says in an angered tone. "She was having another one? That's the fifth time this week, and it's only Wednesday!"

Mana shouts angrily. "If this keeps up her powers are going to go berserk." Mana says in worried tone, she knew that Anzu's nerves had their limits and what scared Mana more was that Anzu's emotions are automatically connected to her powers. So if Anzu were to feel too much of one emotion her powers would go off without Anzu wanting them too.

It's why Anzu had to keep her emotions separated from her powers sometimes. "That is why I cast a nerve calming spell on her, along with a peace dreaming spell." Mai says in a calmed tone. Mana crosses her arms over her chest and raises a brow at Mai.

"What is it Mana?" Mai asks when she sees the look Mana was giving her. "Surely, you do realize she is going to be pissed off when she wakes up from her slumber." Mana says in a warning tone to Mai.

"Why would she be pissed off?" Mai asks in a confused voice raising a brow at Mana. "Remember in our other life how she used to hate how we used to do one spell on her, even if it was to help her?" Mai nods her head slowly.

"How many spells have you cast on Anzu or around Anzu to help her?" Mana asks smirking at Mai, seeing fear creep up in her eyes. "Um…" Mai begins to hold her fingers and count. When she is done she looks like she wants to hide under a rock.

"So, tell me dear sister of mine how many spells have you cast on our middle sister?" Mana asks with a smirk. "Seventy eight, I've cast seventy eight spells on Anzu." Mai says in a frightened tone.

"Don't forget to add the two spells you just cast on her." Mana says in a sweet voice while still having a smirk on her face. Mai looks over to Mana and pouts at her. "You're enjoying my fear aren't you, Mana?"

"Maybe a little bit." Mana says while putting a small distance between her right index finger and thumb to show how much she was enjoying Mai's suffering. "Although Anzu may not know about the spells you casted on her, unless somebody were to begin to mention the spells to her."

Mana says in a bored tone while examining her left hand nails. Mai raises a suspicious brow at Mana. "What do you want Mana?" Mai asks in a curious tone,

Mana never used threats against someone unless she wanted something really bad and couldn't get it on her own. She looked at Mai with a nervous expression, and Mai could tell that whatever Mana was going to request was going to have her temper fuming. "I want to locate Jounouchi Atem and Mahado." Mana says in a nervous tone.

There is a long pause, neither Mai nor Mana say anything. There is just silence in the air, along with tension. Mai and Mana just stare at each other. Mana's nervousness grows when she sees rage light up in Mai's eyes.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" The yell echoes throughout domino city and reaches Bakura's ears making him tremble in slight fear. "That woman has a set of lungs on her, along with a temper." Bakura says to himself making a mental note never to make Mai angry.

Back at Mai and Mana's apartment, Mai was yelling and cursing at Mana in their Greek language. _**"Have you lost your damn mind Mana? There is no way in hell that we are going to locate those bastards!" **_Mai yells in Greek as she yelled at Mana while standing right in front of her.

"Calm down Mai, you haven't even heard my reason for wanting to locate them and you're already losing your temper." Mana says trying to calm Mai's rage. Mai lets out a grunt of frustration as she turns her back towards Mana and crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly. Mana lets out an exhausted sigh because she knew Mai was going to be stubborn, she always was.

"The reason I want to locate Jounouchi, Atem and Mahado is because I think I saw Jounouchi the other day in the fruit market while I was getting some apples." Mana says in a nervous tone. Mai now looks at Mana shock as if she couldn't process the words that just came out of Mana's mouth.

"Are you Sure Mana?" Mai asks in a serious tone filled with anger but it was not towards Mana. It was towards the fact that the three men the three witches were hiding from may have found them and one of the witches was still asleep. Mana solemnly nods her head.

"Here's the worst part of the news, I don't think that they want to come after all three of us anymore. I think that they are after only one this time, Mai." Mana says in a frightened tone and Mai could tell by the expression Mana had, it was not fear for herself. Mai's heart clenches hoping that what she was predicting was wrong.

"I went through our Mother's old spell book and I read up on the curse we put on Jounouchi, Atem, and Mahado." Mai nods her head urging Mana to continue, Mana lets out a heavy sigh. "The book said there are two ways to break this curse, number one was that one of us could lift it from them." Mai nods her head again urging Mana to continue.

"And number two was you could kill the witch who suggested putting the curse on you. The one who suggested on putting the curse on those three was Anzu." Mana says in a sad voice. Mai's powers nearly go berserk.

The wind outside is wild, blowing and raging with anger. "Mai you have to calm down, if you keep this up they'll defiantly find us." Mana says trying to soothe her sister's anger, the wind outside stops blowing immediately going back to its calmness. Mana lets out an exhausted and relieved sigh.

'_That was too close.' _Mana thinks to herself, she sees Mai's clenched fists trembling and begins regretting telling Mai anything. "So what you're saying is…that those three are going to attempt to kill Anzu." Mana nods her head.

Mai nods her head, but doesn't say anything. That begins to frighten Mana, when Mai doesn't talk it usually means she is boiling with rage inside. Mai goes over to the little coat rack they have next to their door and puts her black leather hunting coat on. Mana knew in that instant that Mai was about to do something rash.

When Mai did something rash it usually leads to pure and utter disaster. "Mai, where are you going?" Mana asks in a nervous tone. Mai briefly looks at her as she opens the door to leave the apartment.

"I'm going hunting." Mai answers before slamming the door shut, leaving Mana gaping at the door for a few seconds. When Mana processes what Mai had said and regains her composure, she panics. Mana runs over to the coat rack and puts on the black leather hunting jacket that's identical to Mai's and runs out the apartment.

"Mai wait you're acting on your emotions!" Mana calls out after Mai as she runs down the stairs to the lobby. She looks left and right but doesn't see Mai; panic begins to rise in her chest. She runs outside in the snowy streets heading towards Devil's Hangout knowing that, that's where Mai was about to or is raising hell, she just hopes she wasn't too late.

'_For their sake I hope I'm not.' _Mana thinks as she continues running as fast as she could. She screeches to a stop when she reaches the entrance of the Devil's Hangout, this is where they did their main hunting jobs as witches of the White Coven. When Mana hears glass crash and wood break she rushes inside, knowing that all hell was about to break loose through Mai and herself.

**Chapter End! **

**A/N: *Wipes forehead and sighs* that was a long chapter to write but it was worth it! 99 views people, 99 views and 1 review? Come on everyone I think we could do better than that! By the way a huge thanks to my first reviewer! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ: Oh and to all the readers of my story make things interesting I have decided to put a poll up in three days. This poll will show options of what could happen in the next chapter and to the Reviewer whose review sparks my attention the most they will get to choose what poll wins but it MUST have a reasonable amount of votes! So if you want to be the one who could choose what happens next, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
